walkypediafandomcom-20200214-history
Marcie
Marcie Diaz is a minor character in It's Walky! and Dumbing of Age. Walkyverse Marcie is one of the members of SEMME's sexiest squadron, Squadron 48. Any resemblance between her and other comic characters of the same name is purely coincidental. It's Walky! Marcie and her fellow squadmates were assigned to train Joe Rosenthal as a SEMME agent following his recruitment into the organization, although their definition of "training" was somewhat debatable. When the JFO attacked SEMME for the first time, Squadron 48 was among the teams caught in the line of fire, and chose to pursue the JFO after Grace was hit with the mindwiper. Marcie was one of the only members of Squad 48 to survive the JFO's second and final attack on SEMME, the other being Sierra. After SEMME When SEMME was shut down after the Martian invasion, Marcie was assigned to Jason Chesterfield's command to track down Monkey Master. Some years later, she and Travis Amir were among the agents dispatched to investigate Head Alien II's secret base in the ruins of SEMME HQ in Denver, and barely escaped death at the hands of HA2's army of brainwashed "future kids". At some point, she also accompanied Jason in his pursuit of the Giant Mutant Frosted Honey Bun after "Honey" went rogue and rampaged through New York City. Marcie and Jason grew closer as a result of their work together, and even dated for several months. Coming off of a tumultuous relationship with Sal Walkerton, Jason particularly appreciated Marcie's quiet nature. (The fact that Marcie was better endowed didn't hurt either, apparently.) Trivia *Marcie is generally silent during her Walkyverse appearances, although this is a character quirk rather than a sign that she's mute - she has apparently spoken, if briefly. Joe desiring to talk rather than have sex was apparently quite a shock to her. *Her last name was first revealed on David Willis' Tumblr. Dumbing of Age Marcie is Sal Walkerton's closest friend, and one of the few female members of the cast who doesn't live in Read Hall. Very little is known about her, other than the fact that she's an avid skater and seems to communicate exclusively through American Sign Language (ASL). History Marcie and Sal first met at the age of 5 on a public playground, and eventually became lifelong friends. When Sal went to Indiana University, Marcie came along as well, and they quickly fell in with Carla and - regrettably - Malaya... though she has her reasons for that one. A few weeks into the semester, Marcie joined Malaya's roller derby team, where she acts as an "effing wall." Trivia *As established in their first appearance together, both Sal and Marcie are smokers. *Confirmed by David Willis to be bisexual for Bi Visibility Day 2014. * Marcie could still speak at age 5, but lost her voice due to ''"stuff" ''at some point during her childhood. She and Sal wound up learning ASL together. * Is "working her way up to" asking out Malaya, for whom she has the hots. References Category:Characters Category:It's Walky! Category:Dumbing of Age Category:SEMME Agents